


Two Women and a Baby

by lco123



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, More of an Outline Than a Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lco123/pseuds/lco123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really a fic, more of an outline based on the idea of Alison having a baby with Emily's eggs.  Spoilers for 6x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Women and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a fic; it's more like an outline for a storyline that I wish would happen but I know never will.
> 
> EDIT: Now a real story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5973328/chapters/13727362.

So I saw a theory somewhere about Alison using Emily’s eggs to have a baby with Dr. Rollins, and while the idea of Ali and Dr. Rollins having a baby is gross, it did give me an idea.

My theory about Dr. Rollins is that he’s either Uber A or Charlotte’s killer. Could be totally wrong, but his level of involvement combined with the fact that he was one of the first people to suggest Charlotte’s death was a suicide makes me think he’s up to no good.

So let’s say he and Ali get married, decide to have a baby, but discover that something’s wrong with Ali’s eggs. Alison of course remembers that Emily donated some of her eggs, and asks if she'd be willing to do so again. She is, Ali gets pregnant, but a couple months in Dr. Rollins is exposed as Charlotte’s killer and then in some sort of struggle he ends up dead himself.

Ali is of course completely distraught. Through the fertility/pregnancy process Em and Ali have completely mended their friendship, but Emily is back in California now. She’s finally actually finishing school and doing well financially, as she’s sold her eggs to some other families. She suggests that Ali come to California to live with her and she’ll help with the baby.

Ali moves to California, and between the inheritance of Charlotte, Dr. Rollins, and Kenneth (yeah, he's dead), she’s pretty much loaded, so she buys a really nice house for her and Emily to live in. And the dynamic between them is completely different; Emily’s not pining after Alison, Alison isn’t manipulating Emily. They’re just two women who love and want to care for one another--in a totally platonic way. 

Until the baby is born. It’s a girl and she looks just like Emily. Ali can’t figure out what to name her and asks for Emily’s help. They reflect on all the women they loved who have died: Maya, Jessica, Charlotte. They decide they need a fresh start, so they name her Hope. But Ali also wants to honor Emily, so Emily is her middle name.

Ali feared that she wouldn’t be good with Hope. She’s really uncomfortable around young children—she’s never been able to shake the feeling that she might be a bad influence—and the baby shares DNA with her sister’s killer and why did she decide to have a baby so young? (It’s because she was so desperate to create a sense of family, of course.) But with Hope she’s amazing. And Emily is great with Hope. Ever the care-taker, Emily is so warm and lovely to them both. These two women, beaten down by heartbreak, finally feel like they have a purpose.

Ali isn’t dating anyone but Emily dates a few girls casually, and suddenly Ali begins to notice that it bothers her? Like, it really, really bothers her when Emily talks about girls she’s dating or brings them around the house? At first she thinks she’s jealous of Emily having a social life while Ali is in new mom/widow mode. But then she begins to realize that she’s jealous not of Emily, but of the girls Emily’s with.

All of a sudden it’s *Alison* pining, not Emily. And Emily—she’d shut the door on that, she’s oblivious. But suddenly Ali is acting all passive aggressive when Emily brings girls around, so she stops doing it. And then Emily starts to realize that she’d rather spend evenings in with Ali and Hope than evenings out with random girls, so she kind of stops dating all together.

Then one night Hope gets a high fever and they end up in the emergency room. Emily is actually more freaked out than Ali, and when the nurse asks if Emily is family Ali blurts out, “We’re wives. She’s her other mom!” because that’s simpler than explaining the situation.

When they get home they put Hope to bed and sit on the couch and Alison says, “It means a lot how much you care,” and Emily says, “I do sort of feel like her other mom,” and Alison says, “I think I’d like her to think of you that way.” The unspoken question is whether Ali wants Emily to think of herself as the other thing she said too: as Alison’s wife.

And that moment hangs for a while, before Alison asks, “Do you still feel that way about me, at all?”

Emily gets nervous, because she’s been down this road enough times to know that it always, always hurts at the end. But before she can respond Alison says, very quietly, “Because I feel that way about you.”

And Emily says, “You do?” and by way of answering Alison scoots closer to Emily, as close as she's ever been, and she nods, and that’s when Emily kisses her.

Long story short: Emily ends up legally adopting Hope, two weeks after she and Alison get married.


End file.
